Rhythm
by Trish-Ah
Summary: When there is a beat, you can't break it. When there is rhythm, you have to live with it. What happens when two hearts that beat in rhythm are tragically broken? This is the story of Oliver and Lily, told in Miley's point of view.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana or know any of the cast members. Song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

**Rhythm**

She had three years to prepare herself. Everyday, for those three years, she couldn't sleep because she would think about what life would be like without him... what it would be like to be alone until she herself had died. After all, it was going to happen. Sooner or later, they both knew what was going to happen. Neither talked about it. Instead, they just took each day and lived it. Each day, for those three years, was their day. From the very first day that he said he loved her, she knew that things weren't going to be the same. Three weeks later, she knew for a fact things weren't going to be the same... he was dying.

Slowly, she was dying inside, too.

_He seemed weak for awhile. He wasn't the one to complain that he was too tired to walk or too tired to play. They've been best friends for fourteen years and lovers for one year. They both loved each other but neither had confessed until it hit their one year anniversary three weeks ago. Since then, she couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't stop loving._

_It was beginning to get late and they were both sitting in his room. He was leaning up against the headboard of his bed and she sat between his legs, her head against his chest. Her eyes were closed and their breaths and heart beats were at perfect rhythm. Suddenly, she opened up her eyes and turned her self a little bit so that she was looking at him._

"_Can you play me a song?"_

"_Hm?" He looked down into her beautiful green eyes, getting lost in them. "I haven't played in awhile."_

"_I know," she frowned a little. "Playing the acoustic used to be everything to you. If you want, I'd like to hear you play."_

_He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "I love you, and I'd love to play but..."_

"_You're too tired?"_

_He nodded._

_She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and nodded. "It's okay, I understand."_

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you, too."_

_They both closed their eyes again and their were still and quiet, enjoying each other's prescence. That was until, finally, she felt her breath and not his. Looking up at him, worried, she noticed that he was slowly growing limb and pale. _

"_Ollie?" She questioned, her eyes beginning to water. When there was no answer, she tried to wake him. No such luck. Quickly, she got up off the bed and ran to the living room phone. She brought it with her, back to the bedroom, her heart racing. _

_She dialed emergency._

_And that's when she found out that her world was going to be taken away. He was dying and slowly, she was too._

_The doctor stepped into their room, Oliver Oken and Lily Truscott both holding tightly onto one another. The X-rays showed all the proof._

"_I'm sorry, it's lung cancer."_

In the end, she knew she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't prepare herself because in the end, no one could ever prepare themselves for such a tragic ending to their world. You would think, you would live until you stopped breathing. Not her, though. Instead, she was an empty shell. A hallow person just waiting to be taken away. There were times where they thought he was going to make it to be sixty years old. The therapy was working so well. Once it was done with at the middle of the second year, his hair began to grow back to it's original messy brown hair and they both felt that they could until they were old. They moved in together. They wanted to live happily ever after.

It didn't last long, though, when it was the three year anniversary since he was named sick.

_It came back, ten times worse. It happed when they were taking a short stroll around the neighborhood. He passed out in her arms and someone called for an ambulance. They tried to stable him, they tried to get him to breath right... but he couldn't. She held on to his hand dearly, hoping, praying for him to open his eyes. _

_Thinking it was a miracle, the doctors saw him slowly begin to breathe._

_She knew better. He knew better. It was fate that made this happen. He couldn't die until he knew she had his last name. Not even two hours later, they were married. Once they both signed the licence along with the two witnesses, they were announced Oliver and Lily Oken._

_That night, she refused to leave his bedside at the hospital. He weakly asked her to lay next to him, and she did so, their heart beats and breaths at rhythm once again._

_Once again, his breathing skipped a beat._

_The only difference was that this time, he wasn't alone._

She had three years to prepare for the worst but when it comes to your world ending, you can't prepare. Instead, she lived each day, hoping she wouldn't awake the next. She walked the streets an empty shell. She became a mute. When Oliver died, he took my best friend with them. When he took his last breath, he took hers, too. They were united as one and if one couldn't live, than neither could the other.

Two weeks later, she passed away from a heart attack. Everyone knew that was just the medical term.

The truth is, her heart didn't have the rhythm.

**We'll do it all; everything; on our own.  
****We don't need anything or anyone.**

**If I lay here, if I just lay here...  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know how to say how I feel.  
****Those three words are said too much.  
****They're not enough.**

**If I lay here, if I just lay here...  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told before we get too old.  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life.**

**Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads.  
****I need your grace to remind me to find my own.**

**If I lay here, if I just lay here...  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told before we get too old.  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life.**

**All that I am, all that I ever was,  
****Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.  
****I don't know where, confused about how as well.  
****Just know that these things will never change for us at all.**

**If I lay here, if I just lay here...  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**


End file.
